The Photobooth
by Juliet Spades
Summary: Seamus, Dean, and Amy stop by a photobooth before heading over to a Quidditch game.


"_Come on_!" Dean whined to us, his two best friends. "Why not! Muggles do it all the time!"

"Just because muggles do it, doesn't mean we have to!" Seamus argued back. You could tell he really just wanted to go and get prepared for the big game. His fists were in tight balls and he seemed to stare off into the distance a lot.

He always did this when he was concentrating on something he thought was his life. It took a lot to snap him out of it, maybe a death of a family member. We never tried it.

"We have three hours before the game. There is **assigned** seating, we're not going to miss anything. Plus, it's fun!" Dean protested. He turned to me with a face that I assume was an attempt at a pout. "What about you, Amy? I know you'll be up for it. You love new experiences."

I looked over Dean's shoulder to the 3 foot-by-4 foot cubicle that sat outside one of the muggle grocery stores in the town we were passing. on the way to the Quidditch Cup. I turned to Dean with a skeptical look.

"One, I hate taking pictures. I always look bad, and two, I don't think we can all fit, Dean," I replied with a half smile, half smirk. "Two teenage boys and me? We might as well get a couple of clowns in there as well, maybe an elephant if we tried…"

Seamus chuckled, making my stomach perform a trick on the high wire, speaking of circuses.

To be absolutely truthfully, I would like nothing more than to be stuck in a tight spot with Seamus for multiple minutes, maybe for multiple hours, at a time. But with Dean there? I don't know how well that would go over.

"Dean, if Amy says no then don't push her," Seamus sighed, finally breaking my thought process.

Dean raised an eyebrow at me, then returned his gaze to Seamus. He muttered something that was inaudible to me. I watched Seamus's distracted look change to one of minute horror. He flushed a light pink, and punched Dean softly on the shoulder with another muted phrase.

He smiled sympathetically at me and gave me an apologetic look. "Okay, come on Ames, we hafta do this," he announced while my stomach did another one of those flippy things. Damned teenaged hormones.

"Fine!" I shrugged, acting as if I had no choice. I wasn't TOO disappointed that I had to go, I just had to act like it. They wouldn't notice, I mean, they were guys. "But I still don't think we can fit."

"She's right," Seamus called from behind the curtain of the booth. "There's no room in here." He poked his head from behind the red fabric, "one of us'll have to sit on the other.

More instant daydreams filled my head.

But Dean didn't listen, par usual. He dropped in about a half a dozen silver muggle coins he told me were called "quarters". He pushed me in just as I heard the countdown for the first picture.

"Three, two one…" it said as I landed right on Seamus's knee, then crashed on to the floor, crushing his feet.

"_**OW**_, Dean!" Seamus and I yelled together, glaring at the dunce we knew as Dean. I was now on the floor of the photo booth as he came and sat next to Seamus.

"Dang Amy, how in the world did you get down there?" Dean asked me like he had no idea, using a ridiculous posh accent. I scowled at him.

"You push me in here! And I landed on poor Seamus!" I complained as Seamus pulled me up (his hands were quite strong).

"Me?" Dean seemed shocked. "I have **no** idea what you are talking about, my darling."

Just as I got situated between Seamus and Dean, another click sounded off. I saw little lights appear in front of my face as the flash blinded the three of us. I raised my arms to wipe the little dots away.

Being the klutz that I was, though, even the simple task of wiping my eyes caused danger to people around me. In Seamus and Dean's case, Dean was elbowed in the chest and he fell out of the booth and Seamus was elbowed in the face. The click rang as I hit both of the boys, the flash hitting as my face twisted in astonishment.

Seamus started laughing as we heard Dean hit the floor outside. I gave him a panicked look, like I might have hurt him. Seamus just laughed harder.

"Told him it was too small," Seamus laughed as his friend rolled from sight. "Let's go see if he's okay."

I laughed and poked my head from behind the curtain. Dean was no where to be found. The click of the camera went off. I could feel Seamus's body pressed against mine, as he checked out where Dean should have been.

"Where the hell did he go?" I ask no one in particular since no one was outside. Seamus pulled me back inside and I flung back, landing in his lap and our faces very close. Seamus was laughing and his smile made me laugh along.

"You know Ames," God I love how he calls me that. "It's not possible for you to look bad in a picture, you're too beautiful," and then he kissed me on the cheek just as another click went off. I leaned back and smiled at him, just a bit shocked.

"You two planned this just so you could pull that line, didn't you?" I asked, a bit of pink creeping to the top of my cheeks.

"Maybe," he said in his sweet Irish accent. "Did it work?" if I could have smiled any wider, I did as I leant down and kissed him on the lips.

Apparently, another click went off, but Seamus and I didn't really notice. Instead, Seamus put another handful of coins into the cubicle and leaned back in to kiss me.

We were starting to like this photo booth idea.


End file.
